Falling Inlove With The Archer -A Chris Everdeen Love Story
by jasonralphfan27
Summary: Info : Chris Everdeen is an 18 year old boy who has 2 sisters ones name is Katniss and the other is Primrose he'll do whatever it takes to protect them with his love same goes for his new girlfriend who he meets . Read this story to find out what else might happen . Based on one of my ocs I made up Tags: #romance,#adventure,#fanfic
1. Chapter 1-Chris And His Two Sisters

One morning in the spring time there lived 3 kids their mother was out to get some bread as they were left alone so the brother was in charge of looking after his two sisters the brother's name was Chris he was 18 and his two sisters were named Katniss and Primrose , Katniss was 16 and Primrose was 12 . "So how are you two today ?" asked Chris who had tied back his hair with a hair elastic . He also smiled as he did so . "I'm doing pretty good ." Katniss said as he smiled at him . "That's good ." Chris said as he smiled back ." Oh me too I'm doing good as well ." Replied the other sister . "That's good to hear ." Chris had said .


	2. Chap 2-Chris What’s Your Favorite Color?

Katniss sat down with her brother at the table in the cottage where they lived and asked him a question she had been wanting to know . "So Chris ." She said . He smiled as he replied "Yeah what is it ?" Katniss then asked the question she was going to ask him ."Hey Chris what's your favorite color ? "She asked curiously. He smiled as he awnsered her question as he had said "My favorite color is Blue and sometimes Gold ." She smiled as she then replied "Ah well those are good choices mine would be pink and gold ." Katniss said with a smile. "Good choices too Katniss ." Chris had said with a smile .


	3. Chap 3-Meeting Erin For The First Time

Next door there was a girl about Chris's age who was their neighbor she was also a part of District 12 as well so she went over and knocked on their door . Chris got up and awnsered the door as he did there she was standing before him a girl his age who had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes ."Hi I'm Erin and you are ?" She asked kindly with a smile as she was being polite . "My names Chris Everdeen brother of Katniss and Primrose also it's a pleasure to meet you Erin ." As he had said that I literally started to blush I couldn't help but blush at the time he was just so cute . "Nice to meet you too Chris oh and can I come in for a bit if it's okay with you ?" I asked as I smiled . "Sure come right in if you'd like your more than welcome to my dear ." He said as he smiled sweetly .So I then smiled back and then walked into the cottage and sat down with them and talked for a bit as I got to know a little bit more about the Everdeen Family and of course more about Chris as well cause he was a part of the family .


	4. Chapter 4-Chris You're Pretty Cute

I smiled over at Chris and started talking to him I couldn't help but blush cause I had a crush on him I had started talking " Chris you're pretty cute ." I said as I smiled . " Awww thank you anyways do you have a boyfriend ? If you don't I would really like to be your boyfriend would you like that ?" He asks curiously. I smiled " Nope I don't have a boyfriend yet and sure we can and you're very welcome by the way it's true you are really cute ." I said as I blushed . " Alright cool and thanks ." He said as he smiled then kissed me on my cheek all I could think of was did he really kiss my cheek just now ? Of course he did and it literally had made me blush once again . " You look so cute when you blush." He said as he smiled . " Thanks ." I giggled cutely it was just too cute when he had said that .


	5. Chapter 5-Erin & Chris's First Kiss

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d0c1737027eda02288494f656f0ee8df"I smiled and looked over at Chris as we were sitting beside eachother now while we were near a tree . He smiled back then I had put my hand up to his cheek and touched it while I started romantically kissing him on the lips to be honest he was actually a good kisser we then pulled away from the kiss afterwards. " Woah you are a good kisser ,Chris ." I said as I smiled and then began blushing . " Why thank you ,you are too my dear ." He smiled as he replied back . "You're welcome and thank you as well ." I smiled as I said that to him . "No problem ." He replied as he kissed me again but this time he kissed my cheek softly and it made me blush . I literally liked him a lot and had a crush on him actually plus I thought he was pretty cute as well and I loved his long shoulder length light brown hair and his brown eyes also he was a very kind boy who I really liked plus he was funny as well ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	6. Chapter 6-Hey ,Chris I Really Like You

Even though I was now dating Chris I loved him but I also had something to tell him so with that I sat next to him and started talking to him ." Hey ,can I tell you something ?" I asked curiously. "Yeah go ahead what is it?" Chris asked . "Hey, Chris I really like you ." I responded back to him when he had asked the question . " You do ?" He asked . " Yes I really really do like you I also love you very much too as well ." I replied . " Well I love you too and I like you as well ." Chris said as he giggled . I smiled at him then kissed his cheek softly as Katniss came by . "I see you really are inlove with my brother and by the way Chris remember to protect her at all times since she's your girlfriend and treat her nice ." Katniss told him . "Got it will do and I always do treat her nicely ." He replied . "Good to hear ." Katniss replied . He then started blushing as I looked over at him his cheeks had turned a light shade of pink .

Just then an arrow came flying out of nowhere which had hit him right in the arm he had groaned in pain . "Ow it hurts ..." He had yelled . "Chris ! Chris ? Oh my god are you okay ? " I asked as I was concerned . "Someone just hit me with an arrow and it hurts . " he explained. " Here hold still I'll get it out and don't worry you're not gonna die I won't let you ." I replied as I slowly got it out and cleaned up the blood from the arrow injury in his arm next I had put ointment on and then a bandage around his arm as I spoke some words that had made it so he would heal and that he wouldn't die . "Thank you for saving my life ." He replied . " You're welcome ." I smiled as I spoke then kissed him on the cheek softly .


	7. Chapter 7-Vanilla Scented Candles

Later on that night it was 5:15pm Chris ,Katniss and I had went into the cottage ,Katniss went for a nap as soon as we got inside so me and Chris would be alone for a bit , Primrose was in her own room entertaining herself with something fun of course . "So what we having tonight ?" I asked curiously. " We are having dinner rolls , chicken and some carrots ." He had spoken ."Alright that sounds really good ." I said as I smiled as he had put the plates on the table with the food on it .Plus the table had candles on it just to make it smell nice in the room . "Those candles smell nice so does the food , what kind of scent are those candles ?" I asked curiously. " They are vanilla cupcake scented candles also yes I agree with you they do as well as the food ." replied , Chris with a smile .

I smiled back at him ." They sure do." I replied back then I had took a bite of the chicken then a piece of my dinner roll as well. After that I began eating my carrots as well. Later on I had finished the food that was on the plate and so had Chris . "That was really good by the way your a great cook ." I told Chris as I smiled . " Thanks ." He smiled proudly . " You're welcome ." I replied back.


	8. Chapter 8-I Love You Chris

**Later on that day .**

I looked over at Chris as I seen him smile over at me so I smiled back before talking to him . " I love you Chris ." I told him as I smiled once again . "I love you too ." He said back to me as he smiled back then he had kissed my cheek softly which had made me blush as he did that and with that my cheeks had turned a light shade of pink it was just so cute .

"Ya know you're really cute when you blush ." He told me as he winked . "Thanks you are too when you blush ." I told him as I smiled. "Thank you and you're welcome too my dear ." He said . "So what do you wanna do now ?" He asked curiously. " I don't know maybe go for a walk ." I suggested . " Alright sounds good I like that idea let's do that ." He said as he got his jacket on then followed me out the door of the cottage then walked down the paths while holding hands as we went down some meadows which was very pretty actually . "Nice day out ." He replied . " Yes I agree ." I nodded in agreement .

"Sun is shining , birds are singing ,flowers are blooming it's so beautiful today I love it when the weather is like this ." Said , Chris . " Yes me too I agree ." I replied as I smiled while we were still walking together.


	9. Chapter 9 -Hey Chris ,What You Reading ?

I had seen Chris sitting outside in normal clothes he was dressed in a dark blue shirt and jeans as his hair was longer then it usually was he had looked down at a book while he was sitting against something outside . " Hey Chris ,what you reading ? " I asked curiously . " Just a poetry book actually it's pretty good as well ." He replied as he looked up while smiling . "You read poetry and like poetry? " I asked curiously as I smiled . "Yeah I do actually love it so much ." He smiled back as he said that. "That's cool ." I smiled . I then walked over to him then sat next to him . "Ya know what ?" I asked as I smiled . "No ,what is it ?" He asked curiously as he smiled . " I love you so much Chris ." I told him . "I love you too sweetheart." He had said as he gave me a kiss on my cheek which had made me blush .

Later on Chris had heard something so he put the book down for a minute and we looked at eachother . "What was that ?" He asked curiously as he had heard the noise . " I don't know it could have been anything ." I told him . He heard it again he had looked in horror as he seen what it was ." **RUN !**" He yelled . "Okay ." I said as we both got up as he had his book in his hand then ran to hide so whatever that thing was couldn't be able to find us we hid inside the cottage with Katniss and Primrose . "It's okay I'm right here I know your scared and we're safe here ." I reassured Chris as he started shaking in fear after seeing whatever that thing was . "Okay ." He nodded as he had said that quietly after catching his breath but he was still shaking like a leaf . I had held onto him carefully so he would stop shaking . " I've got you don't worry ." I spoke once again as I kissed his cheek hoping that would help him which it had calmed him down actually .

"Better ? " I asked . "Yes much better thank you for everything you've done for me I very much appreciate it honey ." He smiled . " You're welcome I'm glad it helped ." I smiled back .


	10. Cha10-Do You See Anything Out There?

We ate some food while in the cottage together while sitting at the table .

Chris had finished eating his food and so was I he then took a drink of his water . "I love you Chris." I told him as I smiled then he had put down the glass of water as he began talking. "I love you too ." he said as he smiled back at me . I then kissed his cheek since he was sitting down right beside me . "You're too cute Chris." I told him . "Thank you ." he said as he blushed . "You're welcome ." I had said .

"Whatever that noise outside was that kind of scared me I was terrified ." He had said . "I agree I was as well a bit but whatever it was let's just hope it's gone now ." I told him . "Yes I agree hopefully it's gone now ." He replied as he nodded in agreement . I nodded as I smiled .

He then looked out the window . "Do you see anything out there ?" I asked . "Nope whatever the noise was and belonged to must be gone now should we go outside again or stay in ?" He questioned . "We could stay in if you want if you don't mind ." I smiled . "Alright sure ." Chris smiled then kissed my cheek softly.


	11. Ch 11- Chris ,Your Eyes Are Beautiful

I smiled as I looked at Chris and into his eyes I then said to him " Chris your eyes are so beautiful." He then smiled as he looked into mine and said " Aww that's so sweet and thanks you do too." I blushed after he said that and I said " Aww shucks you're too sweet." Then I kissed him once again.

"Ya know you're the prettiest girl I've ever dated ." He told me as he smiled . "Awww thank you Chris ." I replied as I smiled back at him. "You're welcome ." He smiled once again then kissed my cheek softly.

"I'm glad I have you as a boyfriend ." I told him . "And I'm glad to have you as a girlfriend." He told me as he smiled . "Awww " I said as I started blushing my cheeks had turned a light shade of pink when he said that to me it was just the cutest .


	12. Chapter 12-Erin's Portrait Of Chris

I was still sitting beside Chris on the couch inside of where we were he was looking at me while I was drawing him but he had no idea what I was drawing . I then finished after then I showed Chris the portrait I did of him so I turned it around he had looked at it " Wow you did really good looks exactly like me it's beautiful. " He said as he smiled at me .I smiled at him back and hugged him . "Thanks I agree it does look like you and it looks good ." I said as I smiled . "You're welcome ." He smiled as he spoke .

"Are you still hungry ?" He asked curiously. "Yeah a bit ." I nodded as I smiled . He then handed me a cheese biscuit so I took it . " Thanks ." I thanked him as I smiled. "You're welcome ." He smiled back as he spoke . I smiled then started eating it.

Later on I then finished it . "So how was it ?" He asked curiously . "It was really good ." I answered back while smiling . "Good to hear ." He smiled.


End file.
